


A hundred locks

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the house was a closet with a hundred locks.<br/>The people of the house told him this closet was named Dex, and that he would talk to them sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred locks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short little thing I wrote because I was feeling like doing a fic about Dex being in the closet in a literal way but also in a metaphorical way, so this was born.  
> I didn't share it at first, but then I told myself why not? I mean this isn't my best work, but I still like it, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Nursey was walking in the open world, he had just walked out the door of his closet, feeling confident enough to be himself and was now wandering the world of light and colors he had missed so much in the closet.

Then he found other people, he befriended them and started hanging out with them. They were super nice, they lived in a house and had tons of fun. Nursey liked to go there a lot. He liked exploring the place.

In the house was a closet with a hundred locks. The people of the house told him this closet was named Dex, and that he would talk to them sometimes. One day Nursey got curious and knocked on the door, one time, two times, three times, before a voice told him “Fuck off!”

Every day Nursey would knock on the door, and the voice gradually got more and more angry, until it screamed at him to go away. But Nursey didn’t go away. He started talking to the voice inside the closet, it took a while, but eventually the voice started talking back. That day, when Nursey left, he noticed that the door was missing a lock.

Nursey kept talking to the voice inside the closet, and every second day or so, a lock would disappear from the door. He kept going, getting to know Dex, sharing secrets and fears, talking about feelings while also developing feelings, until he was down to one single lock. Nursey was excited, but also a little scared to know who was in the closet. Dex had never told him what he looked like, so Nursey was curious to meet him, to see the real person behind the door.

But ever since there was only one lock left, Dex wouldn’t reply to him anymore. He tried to talk, reciting poetry to him, but nothing worked. There was still that one lock keeping him away from getting to Dex. It made him sad, because he had learned to talk to Dex, and got to know him better. Nursey liked him a lot and wanted nothing but to embrace him, hug him and kiss him.

So one day, he showed up with a plan he hoped would work.

“Dex, I love you,” he said to the door.

There was no reply.

“I love you and I want to be with you, I want to hug and kiss you,” he said.

There was still no reply.

“Do you love me too?” Nursey asked the door.

There was no reply, but the last lock was gone. He slowly opened the door; it was pitch black inside the small space. He opened the door fully to shed some light in and found a figure, sitting in the corner, knees brought up to his chest, hiding his face. Nursey walked to the figure and knelt down in front of him.

“Hey Dex,” he said, smiling softly.

The figure didn’t reply, burying his face deeper against his arms. Nursey went to sit down next to him and started talking, passing an arm around the sullen figure, playing with the red hair. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there, but eventually, Dex lifted his head up and looked at him. Nursey brought them closer together and Dex let him. They were cuddling now, Dex making himself small resting against Nursey.

Then, Dex started talking; he told Nursey things he hadn’t told him before, things he had never told anyone else. Nursey didn’t say anything, only listened, letting Dex share whatever he needed to get off his chest.

Afterward, Nursey was going to leave, and asked Dex to come with him, but Dex wouldn’t leave the closet.

“I’m scared, I don’t want to come out,” he told him.

Nursey understood. To have been in a closet for this long, the outside might be a little frightening. So he waited. Every day he would go inside the closet to tell Dex he loved him and showered him  affection, until one day, as Nursey was going to leave, Dex grabbed his hand.

“If I come out, will you stay with me?” Dex asked him.

“Of course, I will,” Nursey replied.

Dex intertwined their fingers and used his other hand to grab Nursey’s arms as he led him outside of the closet. Once they stepped outside, the light shined directly on them, forcing Dex to squint his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw people standing around them and smiling at them. Dex got scared and turned around, wanting to head back into the closet, but when he looked behind them, the closet was gone. He grabbed Nursey’s arms tightly, hiding his face against him as he blushed. Nursey could feel Dex’s hands shaking in his.

“Guys, this is Dex, my boyfriend,” Nursey said to the others, smiling.

The others greeted Dex and welcomed him with open arms, which reassured Dex a lot and helped him be more open, leaving the closet behind and forgotten for good.


End file.
